


Carry Together

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dom Kakashi, Guilt, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: You come back from a failed mission and Kakashi reminds you that everything will be ok.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Carry Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's catch up day again! Which means it's Kakashi again! 
> 
> Day 13 of Trashtober:  
> 13 | Spanking
> 
> Something nice to balance out all the crazy stuff happening in world out there.   
> And maybe sometimes you just need Kakashi to tell you to not be so hard on yourself.

Kakashi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He sets down the scroll that you had written your report on and plants his elbows on his desk. You notice how tense his shoulders are, they make him look broader than usual. “You know this isn’t your fault, right?” He asks you with narrowed eyes. 

"Don't lecture me…" you mumble resentfully, and yet are unable to meet his gaze. The mission was a disaster, but at least you were able to bring back your team safely; which is all you can ask for. Kakashi knows this, but that doesn’t change what the two of you agreed upon, before you left. You had promised him the mission was going to be a piece of cake, but you couldn’t deliver. The guilt ate at you all the way home. 

Just thinking about it makes you fiddle with the pale ceramic mask in your hands, the stylized face of a cat stares back at you—disappointed. From beneath your lashes you see Kakashi raise his left brow at you—and you curse him, because you knew that he knew that you thought his scar was rather attractive. You pout and stare at your feet, he might be the Hokage now, but he will always be _your_ Kakashi. 

A soft snort escapes his nose as he slowly gets up from his seat and walks around his wide desk to stand in front of it. He runs his fingers along the smooth edge before he leans his hip against it, folding his arms across his chest and casually crossing his ankles. 

It’s late, maybe close to midnight and he’s still working. You feel a little bad for not turning in your report earlier. “I’m just trying to help… But you have to let me.” He tilts his head to the side and regards you with stern black eyes. 

You swallow thickly, remembering what he looked like when he still had his Sharingan. You bite your lower lip, feel the weight of his gaze on you, before shrugging half-heartedly. Softly, he chuckles, standing up straight to pull you into his arms. You go to him, begrudgingly, but let him encircle you in his strong arms. It’s just the two of you in the entire building, you’re sure—even his bodyguards have been dismissed, because… He doesn’t need bodyguards. You could hear his heart beating steadily through his sleek new uniform. 

"You know I can’t just let you walk away from me. Let me _help_ you." He says your name like a plea, voice low and rumbling.

You take a deep breath through your nose because the promise of him absolving you of your mistakes is like a weight lifted off your shoulders, but it also doesn’t feel fair. You whimper at the thought and cling to him. Fondly, he kisses the top of your head, knowing exactly what you need—because this isn’t new to you. This will always be your relationship with him, whether he is your ANBU captain, your former captain, or your Hokage. You know you can always count on Kakashi to ground you and give you something to hold onto so you don’t drift into hopelessness—like many shinobi tend to.

“Please...help me, Kakashi.” You whisper into his armor. 

“Good girl.” He hums slowly and holds you for a second longer before weaving his fingers into your hair and painfully tugging your head up to face him. You hiss as your neck is arched, but moans when he presses his masked lips to your gasping mouth. Even with the cloth barrier, you can taste the moisture of his breath and the urgency of his kiss. He growls a little and steps aside, throwing you forward, against the wooden desk, a large hand pressing down on your back, so that the edge cuts into your hips. He carefully winds his fingers deeper into your hair, sending tingles down your spine. He pulls until your neck bends backwards, until you are staring into his dark eyes. 

He's never looked as intimidating as he does now, and you bite your lip in anticipation, a thrill churning inside your gut. He leans in, pressing his hips flush against yours, in a manner where you can feel his excitement start to grow through his pants. He whispers the rest of his words like a threat, "Who do you answer to?" 

Before you can muster up a word he cracks his palm against your ass, making your entire body jerk. It catches you unaware and you can’t bite back the yelp. His second and third strike are just as precise, tearing scream after scream from you as your bottom warms up underneath his hand. Suddenly, his touch turns into a gentle caress, his slender fingers edging across the exposed skin of your hip, slipping down to undo your fly so that he can peel your pants off you, in a single motion. 

He prompts you with a quiet, “Hm?” 

You are panting into the crook of your elbow, feeling sweat rise on your brow and slide down the curve of your nose. You lick away the bead with a dry tongue. “Y-you.” The feeling in your core is near painful and you wish he would just put something inside you, his fingers, his cock, _anything_. You were so _empty_. 

“Me. Good.” His palm gently warms up against your bare bottom, the delicious drag of his callouses blending into the smooth slide of his gloves as he caresses you. “And, who is responsible for failed missions?” 

You bite your lip, you know the answer that he wants to hear, but the guilt of failure eats you up inside. It threatens to devour you, like it always does. Kakashi waits a couple seconds, gently groping and massaging the globes of your ass, but stops when he realizes that you aren’t going to answer him. He says your name like a warning, but you don’t respond. So, he suddenly starts to spank you across your bare bottom, unhindered and in quick, punishing, succession. The strikes rock your body into a rhythm that stokes a dangerous fire inside you. You let the pain seep into you and feel it cleansing the shame you feel from earlier. The pain is something tangible you can hold onto. Again and again, as Kakashi’s warm palm spreads fire across your skin, you’re able to let go a little bit more of the guilt that threatens to poison your heart. 

You gasp for him, feeling the rush of warmth slowly start to heal you. You moan for him and he chuckles for your ear. 

“Answer the question, sweetheart.” He says, and smacks your ass again, taking a great handful after and squeezing. 

Your face grows flush as you try to hide yourself in your elbow. Pain skirts the edge of something else, a sensation that has you locked in place, even if he were to remove the hand he has in your hair. His fingers flex and tighten as he squeezes your asscheek, you gasp and feel yourself grow wet. “Oh...” He hums with delight, and your pulse quickens at the thought of being found out. 

His fingers drag across the red blooming upon your skin, dipping low and between your legs, where he brushes them against your moist folds. You try to squirm away, but he pins you down and pushes his fingers into your pussy, spreading them inside you and feeling the warm gush of arousal slip from you. You aren’t sure if you want him to continue spanking you or push his fingers deeper inside you, but you moan regardless. He finds your clit easily and presses down on it, rubbing small slow circles. It makes your hips jerk and your breath stutter and your fists clench. You keen and bite into your knuckle, too ashamed at the wet sounds Kakashi is able to persuade from your body. 

“Tell me, sweetheart, who is responsible for the failure?” He asks, leaning over your prone figure so that he could press you into the unyielding surface. He rubs you faster and faster and your body tightens around the shining coil of pleasure, enough so that you are certain it’s getting ready to snap.

“It’s my fault.” You gasp. 

“Wrong!” He growls, he mercilessly slaps your ass again, and then twice more.You come with a yelp; it’s swift and sudden and you weren’t even expecting it to happen, but it feels like Kakashi knew somehow. He holds you down carefully as your body spasms. “You know the answer, I know you do.” He pants into your ear.

You’re shaking as you slowly begin your descent, but feel his fingers going back to teasing your clit again. Your hips jerk against him “K-Kakashi….” You whine, unable to see past the dark spots blotting your vision. The pain and pleasure rolling into one brightly burning ball that obliterates your conscious mind. 

Kakashi shifts and takes your hips in both hands, “Say it’s my fault. Let me take the responsibility, I’m the Hokage. It’s my failure.” You realize that he has taken his cock out, and moan as he runs the flushed and weeping tip of it along your pussy lips. “Say it’s mine.” 

You shake your head, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes. “No, Kakashi-” You couldn’t do that, no matter how much the self-hate destroys you, it was equally as hard to let go. Kakashi knows this. He’s known this for a long time, because he, at one point, shared the same feelings of guilt that you have now. He shushes you gently and pushes into you, slowly and steadily, making you gasp. He cracks a palm on your ass again and you tighten around him, making both of you groan. 

As he fills you out, the delicious stretch of his cock is just the right amount of pain to wake up your senses again. Once he’s pressed flush against you, he leans down to kiss your sweaty temple. He whispers your name softly into the baby hairs behind your ear as he blankets himself along the length of your body, a steady weight that has kept you from drifting away on many dark nights before. “It’s _not_ your fault, sweetheart.” 

Upon hearing that you sob, nodding your head. Guilt shatters within you and you find that you manage to forgive yourself this time. “Good girl.” Your Hokage whispers into your shoulder as he slowly begins to move inside you. With each thrust you feel a little lighter as you tell yourself that sometimes the mission will go wrong, but at least everyone is safe. “You’ll do better next time.” He continues to tell you as he fucks into you slowly, holding you down with just the right amount of pressure to make you feel it. You whine in the back of your throat, feeling raw and exposed, but he holds you tight. Kakashi isn’t mad that you didn’t complete the mission. Your failure is his failure and you and him will get through this together.


End file.
